Rii Aozora
'Rii Aozora '(青空りい, Aozora Rii) is a Lovely-Type Idol who prefers the brand Starshower Dream. She is a student at the PriPara Idol Academy (Grade 6, Class C, repeated). Appearance Outside of PriPara, Rii is a fair-skinned girl with sky blue eyes and pink slightly wavy hair that reaches her shoulders. She usually wears a big white ribbon. In PriPara her hair becomes longer. She wears accessories which are included in her coords, though she still prefers to wear ribbons which look like the ribbon she wears outside of PriPara. She usually wears pastel sailor fukus or pastel neon dresses with cute prints or writing on them. She also often wears outfits Kyo designs for her. Personality Rii is a cheerful, loud and talkative girl with love for fantasy things (unicorns, for example) and idols. She likes making friends but hasn't got many because many people think she is crazy. Also she liked making puns but was extremely bad at it and thus stopped. Her strong side is that it's difficult to offend her. Relationships * Ichigo Amanogawa - the first idol who interacted with Rii. Rii highly admires her. * Yoruru Bokerdole - despite Yoruru finds Rii insane and kinda annoying, they care about each other, though Yoruru doesn't like to show it because of her tsundere personality. * Miyu Nishimura - Rii acts like a little sister with her, and Miyu is one of the few people who finds her cute and not annoying. * Kyunkyun/Kyo Omori - Rii was the first idol who chose Kyunkyun as her manager. Kyunkyun cares about her and is the only one who finds her puns funny. Kyunkyun also often designs clothes for her. Coords * Sugar Falling Star Coord - the coord within PriTicket she received and her casual coord. * Starshower Dream Cyalume Coord - her cyalume change coord. Trivia * She refers to herself as "uchi" (家) and to others as "kijo" (貴女). * She claims she can speak unicorn language, but it is unknown if it is true because she has never talked to a unicorn as they don't exist. * Likes: Making friends, meeting new people, her family, marshmallows, falling stars, unicorns, Kyunkyun and Yoruru's designs. * Dislikes: When someone says she is annoying and her puns are not funny. * She wanted to make a channel on PriChan when she was in elementary school, but was too lazy to finish her video. * She has very bad grades. ** When she was an elementary school student and didn't study in PIA, she also had bad marks because she was drawing unicorns in her exercise books instead of writing. * She nicknames herself "The Princess of Riindomness and Unicorns". * Her favourite food is cheesecake. Quotes * "Aozora Jumping Rii! Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun mashigura!" ''- one of her bad puns * ''"Aozora Jumping Rii! Mijuku Driimer! Omoiyono Hitotsuninarii! Aka... Aozora Rii!" - her introduction Category:ВинКсения Category:Starshower Dream users Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Original Character Category:Human